My fiancee from the present!
by Cherrie12
Summary: Shin-chan already knows who his future fiancee is, and he somehow likes her too. What happens when they actually come face to face in the present 5 year old form?
1. Chapter 1

**Shin-chan already knows who his future fiancee is, and he somehow likes her a bit too, well, what happens when they come face to face in their 5 year old form?**

* * *

It was a bright sunny monday morning in Kasukabe, and as usual, Shinchan missed his school bus, and was currently on the bicycle with his mother, Misae, and his little sister, Himawari on Misae's back, on the way to school.

"Shin-chan, if you miss your school bus now, I won't come to drop you to school no more!" Misae said to her son, in a loud voice.

"Okay, mom." Shin-chan replied, listening his mother's words and then, ignoring them at the next minute. It was something his mother would tell him every day.

After few minutes, he was at the gate of his school, Futaba kindergarten. He waved bye to his mother and his asleep sister, and ran inside.

After changing, he went to play with his friends at the playground.

"Let's play House!" As usual, Nene proposed, making the other four boys make a completely un-interested face. But, they have no choice, Nene is really bossy, and it didn't seem like she was gonna let the boys go this time.

Nene, showing a cheerful smile, continued, "Okay, I'll be the wife, Masao will be my husband, Kazama, Shin-chan and Bo will be Masao's friends. Any objections, guys?" Nene asked.

"Of course not, Nene." Kazama said, fearfully.

Masao, being the scardy cat, just shook his head. Bo remained silent, denying in his own way.

But, our Shin-chan started his pointless talk, "Why can't I be Kazama's friend?" He said, moving closer to Kazama, making him utterly frustrated. "I'm sure Kazama doesn't like that too." Shin-chan said, keeping his small hand on Kazama's shoulder.

"I'm fine with it, Shin-chan." Kazama said, moving away. "Don't come near me."

"Aw..why would you do that to me, Kazama?" Shin-chan said, moving closer to Kazama. And Kazama moved away again.

"Okay, we're gonna start the game now." Nene announced. She had already put the yellow cloth on the ground and a little table in the center. "Masao will be coming home after his day in office. And then, you three," Nene pointed to Kazama, Shin-chan and Bo one by one, "you three will be visiting us, okay?" Nene said and walked to the table, with a bunch of leaves and her pink fake knife, and sat there, pretending she's cooking the leaves in her little bowl.

Masao stepped in the house(the cloth), and walked to Nene. "I'm home!"

"Welcome, dear, how was the day?" Nene asked politely, something she did only when they were playing.

"Boss promoted me and now, I'm the manager of the company!" Masao said, sitting at the table.

"That's good!" Nene replied, and clapped her hands.

"So, I invited my friends to come have dinner." Masao said.

"That's good. I'll make extra." Nene replied, and added few more leaves to cook.

Then, Kazama, Shin-chan and Bo entered the house, sitting beside Masao, to form a circle.

"Hey, Masao, congrats on becoming the manager." Kazama said, shaking hands with Masao.

"Thank you." Masao replied, scratching his grey head.

"Hey, you, you better make delicious food today for us." Shin-chan said, pointing to Nene.

Nene was someone who gets angry real quick, as we know. Of course that made Nene angry, but she held it in, giving a "sure" to Shin-chan.

Kazama noticed Nene's fake smile, and the anger in her voice, so he whispered to Shin-chan, "Nene is angry on you."

"But, we are Masao's friends so she can't do anything to us. She's no one to be afraid of." Shin-chan replied, loud enough for Nene to hear. He forgot that they were Masao's friends in real life too, and that made no difference.

"Stop it, Shin-chan." Masao said, looking at Nene who was now tearing the leaves apart, instead of using the fake knife to pretend to cut them, not for cooking but because she was angrier.

Shin-chan ignored the warnings of his friends and walked to Nene. "Hey, I want chocobi, not these leaves. Go get me some chocobi, they are better than your cooking." Shin-chan was in a gay mood so he couldn't notice Nene's angry eyes.

Reaching her limit to control her anger, Nene stood up. Shin-chan looked at her, and he understood now that he was in trouble.

Shin-chan got scared and, stepped back saying, "oh I just remembered, I have to go somewhere. See you later, guys." Shin-chan said, and walked to his shoes. However, he felt a hand grab his t-shirt. He slowly turned his head, finding Nene standing right there, holding her fake knife in her hand.

"W-what happened, Nene?" Shin-chan said, faking a smile.

Kazama, Masao and Bo had already sneaked out from there, and hid behind the yellow giraffe like slide near them.

"You think I cook bad? And that I'm not one to be afraid of, huh?" Nene asked, clearly in her now frightening voice.

* * *

**Hello guys, did you enjoy the chapter? The idea came to my mind suddenly, so I wrote the story about it. I hope you enjoy the story, it is going to be a really short story, and I really hope to get some reviews. See you in the next chapter, then!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second and last chapter, guys. Enjoy.**

* * *

"I'M SORRY, NENE!" Shin-chan shouted, running away from Nene chasing him.

"Come here!" Nene ordered, moving her fake knife up and down in the air, running after Shin-chan.

"Hey, help me guys!" Shin-chan said, running towards his three friends hiding behind the giraffe like slide. However, the three boys ran away, scattering in different directions, to where the other kids were in the playground.

Shin-chan ran to a bunch of kids playing ball, and managed to get away from Nene, making her lose sight of him. He then carefully ran towards the principal's house, and hid behind the school bus parked there.

"I'll have to hide here till class begins." Shin-chan said to himself. He then walked around the pink bus, towards the back side, and sat there by the wall.

Few minutes passed, and Shin-chan just sat there looking at the street through the half open gate. He then took out a toffee from his pocket, and unwrapped it, took it in his hand, and tossed it in the air, and opened his mouth to catch it. But, he missed it, and the circular toffee rolled outta the gate. Shin-chan followed it and ran out on the street.

"Got you." Shin-chan said sitting on his knees, and picked up the toffee from the ground.

Two small feet wearing brown shoes approached him, and a feminine voice said, "you shouldn't eat what is fallen on the ground. Its dirty."

Shin-chan looked up, and saw that girl's face. Short brown hair, black eyes and pale skin. Dressed in nice colorful clothes.

"Who are you?" Shin-chan asked, standing up, keeping the toffee in his hand. The girl was about his height, and looked of his age.

"I am not supposed to tell my name to strangers." The girl spoke up.

"Then why should I listen to you?" Shin-chan asked, looking at his toffee, quite dirty now.

"It's bad manners, my dad says." The girl replied and looked at the toffee and then back at Shin-chan.

"Ok, I won't eat it," Shin-chan said, wrapping the toffee in the plastic, and put it in his pocket. "But tell me one thing, have we ever met before? Somewhere?" Shin-chan asked keeping his hand on his head.

"No. I don't even know you." The girl replied. "I don't even live in this city."

"Your face, you look like someone I know, I just can't remember who." Shin-chan said, crossing his arms.

"I don't know you, sorry. I have to go now, bye." The girl said and walked away.

Shin-chan stared at her, going away from him. He was 100% sure that he has seen her before somewhere but he could not remember.

**1, 2, 3..!**

"Hey wait!" Shin-chan shouted, and ran to that girl, who then stopped walking and looked back. Shin-chan's cheeks turned red as he stood in front of her.

_Similar hair, similar eyes, similar face... similar voice..._

"What?" The girl asked, finding Shin-chan staring at her.

"Ta...w-what's your name?" Shin-chan asked before jumping into anything.

"I am not supposed to tell my name to strangers, I have told you this before." The girl said.

"Then, what's your last name?" Shin-chan asked.

"Um, there's no problem in that." The girl said to herself and looked at Shin-chan. "Kaneari."

Hearing that, Shin-chan froze. He just stared blank faced to the girl, he thought was...his future...f-fiancee..!

"Miss Tami?!" After few seconds, Shin-chan asked out in a loud voice.

"Wha-?" The girl was just about to react when, Shin-chan grabbed her hand.

"Miss Tami! It's so nice to see you again!" Shin-chan said, in his cheerful voice.

"How do you know my nickname? Have we ever met before?" The girl, yes, Tamiko, asked.

"What?" Shin-chan asked. He got really confused that Tamiko doesn't recognise him. "Mi- I mean, Tamiko, you know me! It's me, Shin-chan. Nohara, remember?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, maybe you are mistaking me for someone else, I don't know you. I'm meeting you for the first time." Tamiko replied, finally moving her hand from Shin-chan's hands.

"First time?" Shin-chan asked._ Oh, yeah...It's the first time for her at this age. She actually meets me the first time when I am grown up. And then, the 5 year old me. She won't recognize me right now, after all._

"I-I should go. Uh..bye, Shin-chan." Tamiko said, and took a step back.

Shin-chan smiled, and waved to her. "We'll meet in future and then in present. I mean, past, Tamiko."

Tamiko made an weird face, as she didn't understand what Shin-chan meant. "S-sure. Bye." Tamiko said and ran away. Shin-chan saw her growing smaller as she ran away from him.

_My fiancee..._

END.


End file.
